


Story # 2

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Sometimes it just doesn't written in the stars...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - slush prompt





	Story # 2

Jim jogged down the stairs, discharged papers in a plain yellow envelope under his arm, feeling like he can breathe in freely for the first time in months. Through the whole hospital stay the dusty hot air from the desert was stuck in his nostrils making it hard to take a deep inhale. 

Jim looked around for his brother who promised to get him home, his injured leg still acting up sometimes. He needed, though didn’t want, assistance especially after such days of being sent from one room to another to have his papers signed and pension assigned. 

Jim sighed and decided to go to the parking lot at the back of the building. He hesitated on the last step. The huge puddle of slush laid deceptively still under the weak winter sun. He looked around cautiously. There was no way he could step or jump over it or simply get around.

Jim looked back up the stairs but suddenly felt so worn out that he mentally said “Fuck it” and decided to go over the puddle. 

He was just turning back to the street when the wave of dirty ice water hit his lower half body. Jim lost his balance, froze for a second and fell down. Somebody said “Fu-uck” under the breath. The sound of powerful motorcycle engine dying in his ears, Jim turned to the newcomers.

“You, punk, what do you think you’re doing?” He wasn’t overly aggressive, but he was angry, tired, in pain and angry. Angry! His last good-looking suit was beyond repair – not only dirty, but he ripped the pants, - he leg hurt somewhat badly, and all in all he just wanted to lay down and quietly die.

“Oh, shuck, sorry, man. Really sorry, I just slipped a bit…” the kid on the closest motorcycle dismounted and got nearer, offering his hand to help. Jim looked at him incredulously, dug into the pocket for the phone and dialed his doctor. He explained in low and tired voice his suspicions that he re-injured his leg and asked for the ambulance to be send, so he could be looked over. Then Jim called his brother that he no longer needs his help, all the while looking the guy with still stuck out hand in the eyes. 

Very nice eyes. 

Very blue and sincere and worried eyes. 

That didn’t help his fury a bit.

Jim liked these eyes. The guy vibrated with energy and trustworthiness. He was quite likable even in that kind of situation. Though Jim couldn’t help but hate him.

The guy lowered his hand and bit his lip, but stood still till the moment Jim was shifted into the ambulance on the gurney. 

“Blair, we have to get going…” The guy nodded briefly, lowered his eyes and turned to his friends. Jim felt guy's gaze on himself one more time when the ambulance turned around before going to the hospital. Jim sighed and closed his eyes not looking forward even one bit.


End file.
